I'm Here To Protect You
by ZeeGee
Summary: My first published fanfic. Written for a friend. DuncanxCailan. Set right at the beginning of the game and featuring my PC Mage. :3 Oh, and not sure about ratings, but I'll put it as T.


Duncan smiled as he watched the new recruit run off to find Alistair. He knew the young man wouldn't be happy about seeing another mage, but it was his duty as the youngest to show the new recruit around. Now to deal with King Cailan. The man always got his way but this time Duncan was genuinely worried about the upcoming fight. With the darkspawn on the move and a possible Blight occurring, Duncan figured it was better safe than sorry. Cailan on the other hand…well Cailan just wanted to have legends made.

Walking over to Cailan's tent Duncan gave a nod to the guard, signaling him to leave, and went in without asking. By now waiting to be granted permission was pointless, he and Cailan were well beyond that point. "Ah, Duncan, so good of you to come." Cailan's perky voice called out. The king was reclining on the floor of the tent, eyes halfway dimmed and a smirk on his lips. A smirk that Duncan couldn't help but smile at. One of the many things that made it so Cailan always got his way.

"Yes. King Cailan in all seriousness, we need to talk about the upcoming battle. I think-"

"I know, I know. We should wait for reinforcements from the Arl of Redcliffe. You know, you're not the only one opposed to this. Loghain too wants me too wait, or at least reconsider. And he's not happy about the idea of the Orlesians coming either, event though I've already told him that the war with the Orlesians is long over and our two countries have come to peace." Cailan's eyes were now fixated on his right hands nails, regarding them with dull interest as he rattled off his words to Duncan.

Raising a hand to his temples Duncan shook his head with a sigh. Of course, Cailan could never just let him speak without interruptions. "Alright, I'll give you that. I, obviously, am not opposed to the Orlesians coming in. But I'm worried about this fight. If this is truly a Blight then we _need_ to be more careful. Do you understand?"

This time the sigh came from Cailan and he was sitting up rubbing his face. After a few moments he finally raised his head back to look up at Duncan and smiled. "I understand." For a few moments Duncan felt relieved that he could stop Cailan from blindly rushing into this battle, but that relief was quickly taken away. "Except that doesn't mean we don't march tonight. We Fereldans will stop this war! I will lead the Grey Wardens into a great battle and we'll stop the Blight before it even begins! I think you're worrying too much, we know our armies can do this!"

It was hard not to immediately fire back reasons as to why there was still a risk. At the same time, Duncan knew it would be pointless. They'd pulled through every other battle, perhaps Duncan was just worrying to much. Yet…that could just be Cailan working his magic again, getting his way all the time just like he always did. So he sat down next to the man, this time hoping to talk at least some sense into him. "Cailan-", and he was cut off again, this time from the King pushing their lips together. Relenting Duncan returned the kiss bringing his hand up and running it through Cailan's blond hair.

"There, there Duncan. Everything settled now? We march into battle and I won't have to worry because I'll have _you_ there to protect me, right?" Cailan chuckled softly and returned to his reclining position.

Duncan shook his head, but by this time he was smiling. "Very well, very well. We shall march into battle…and it never was in question that I would be there to protect you." Cailan's hand reached out to grab Duncan's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hmmm…of course. Don't you have some new recruits to deal with…?" And speak of the devil a loud commotion came from outside.

"I swear by the Maker, all you mages are so infuriating!" Duncan quickly registered that as Alistair's voice and suppressed a laugh before shaking Cailan's hand away from his and standing up.

"Well then Cailan, it looks like I have someone to deal with." A nod came from Cailan, and Duncan excused himself only to hear more shouting.

"Wait-! Alis, don't be stupid I didn't mean to insult you!" That voice was a little harder to recognize, but after a few moments Duncan could tell it was the newest recruit. Devyn Amell if he wasn't mistaken.

"Well then stop calling me Alis! My name is Alistair!" The two soon came into view and Alistair was storming towards Duncan with the blonde mage in tow, still rattling off apologies and only making the situation worse. Duncan smiled and strode over.

"Now, now Alisair. What is the problem with the new recruit?"

"Oh, you mean the annoying mage behind me?" Alistair crossed his arms and the man behind him followed suit. "He, couldn't help but act like all the other mages. They're so infuriating to deal with!"

"All I did was ask what you did for fun in the Chantry and you were just joking around, then I asked if you'd ever, but you said you hadn't, so I assumed that you were a-"

"Don't go saying it out loud you little twerp!"

A silence followed and Duncan raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Alistair's stare seemed to have caused the mage to back down and cross his arms in defeat, mumbling something under his breath. Duncan was pretty sure he could see what passed between the two and once again tried not to laugh.

"Alistair, as the youngest Grey Warden you have to help new recruits like Devyn. And you, Devyn, have to show him more respect and…" Duncan was forced to trail off here as he saw Devyn off in the distance petting a sick Mabari and cooing it like it was a baby. "I, Alistair when did he leave?"

"I have no clue, not only is he incredibly annoying he also seems to be a little…distracted. By everything. I'm sure he'll find a way to cause trouble." At this point Duncan only smiled.

"Go deal with him then. Take him and any of the other recruits out into the forest to get the vials of Darkspawn blood and return as soon as possible." Before Alistair could argue Duncan was walking away to go make preparations of the Joining. Behind him Alistair scratched the back of his head and walked over to the mage kneeling by the Mabari. Duncan turned to see Devyn look up and smile at the man, laugh about something, and it seemed like the fight was forgotten and done with. What a surprise, it looked like the two of them would be friends in the end, if not reluctantly on Alistair's side.

A few hours later and Devyn was up for the joining. Duncan already had the blood of the other two on his hands, and as he brought the goblet of blood over to the mage he could only hope at least one would live. Even Alistair seemed to be concerned for the man he'd fought with earlier, almost looking like _he_ was going to jump in and stop the Joining. The goblet was raised to Devyn's lips and in the next few moments he was passed out. But alive. Thank the Maker he was alive.

As soon as the mage recovered Alistair assisted him down to where Cailan and Loghain were waiting to tell them what to do. Duncan and Cailan would lead the troops, Alistair and Devyn were to climb the tower and light the signal, then upon the signal being lit Loghain would lead his troops in to assist Duncan and Cailan.

The plan went well at first, Devyn and Alistair did manage to light the signal at the top of the tower, but the troops never came. Duncan was fighting by Cailan's side, and he was beginning to wonder why Loghain's troops hadn't come yet. Slicing off the head of a Darkspawn that got too close to Cailan a look passed between the two of them and in the mess of the battle both suddenly had a smile. Their moment was cut short by a Darkspawn blade cutting through Duncan's side, but the Darkspawn was hit down by Cailan seconds after.

"You alright Duncan?"

"I'm fine, watch out for yourself! I'm here to protect _you_ after all, not the other way around."

As Cailan's mouth opened to respond an ogre came to pick the King up, easily lifting him off the ground like a doll. Duncan was ready to leap into action when a small horde of Darkspawn surrounded him and kept him down.

"I'm not scared…I have someone to protect me…" Alas Cailan's words were lost to Duncan, as he didn't hear them before the ogre crushed the King's body and threw him aside. Bursting through the Darkspawn it took seconds for Duncan to see the King's dead body and charge the ogre. Stabbing both of his daggers into its body Duncan quickly finished the ogre off, but couldn't revel in the joy of defeating it. Instead he rushed over to Cailan's side, immediately checking for a pulse he knew he wouldn't find.

The pain of his own wound finally hit him, and he gripped his side, verging on the edge of completely going crazy.

"Cailan…Cailan…I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry…" His vision blurred, and in the distance he saw the signal lit. _'Why, why didn't the troops come?'_

And in the tower Alistair successfully protected Devyn from the ogre, shoving the mage out of the way just before he got hit. In those few moments he managed to light the torch and grabbed Devyn's arm as he took him to the window and stared out across the field. It looked terrible…and then the two of them were also felled by Darkspawn, but they would live. They would be able to go on with Duncan and Cailan watching over them as they brought an end to the Blight. Always protecting each other even as they found other companions, and succeeding where the King and leader of the Grey Warden's had failed. But Cailan and Duncan weren't necessarily unhappy…they were united forever in eternity after all. Always protecting each other, even in death.

-X-

Author's Notes!

This is my (technically) first fanfic. :"D At least, the first one I've ever posted. Wrote as a request from Tomato Box Fairy to write a DuncanxCailan fic and this lovely piece of fluff is the result. Okay so maybe it's not lovely. I'm not really sure, own best critic y'know? ;w; I certainly hoped you like it though and feel free to review! In fact please do so I know how I did. Oh and I couldn't help but put my PC mage in there, I love him to pieces. 3


End file.
